the_hobbit_aottafandomcom-20200214-history
Navigation
There are two ways to navigate around in the game -- Region Map and World Map. Each is discussed separately below. Region Map The region map can be accessed either by pressing on the button shown here to the right or by clicking on part of the world map. On the left is shown a section of the region map. Plots on the map are split into hexagons, just as the button would indicate. The cities and other areas of the map will all look slightly different depending on the level, but maintain a similar appearance. A dwarf city looks like this: An elf city looks like this: An orc city looks like this: In the region map section shown, the dwarf city to the lower left has a bubble. It also has an orange flag, denoting it belongs to the player who is logged on (an elf city would have a green flag, and an orc city would have a maroon flag). Other areas of the map: There are also other, less common map areas that can occasionally be spotted: If the forest, hill, mountain or plain have a smaller flag, then you control that wild for an extra boost. Hovering over any tile, or clicking on it, will give you more information on it. You can drag the map to navigate. World Map To access the World Map, press the icon shown to the left. This will bring up the map shown below. You can drag this map to navigate. You can also click on any section to zoom into the region map for that section. A lot of fun places can be found on this map, such as: Hobbiton, Riverdale, and more! Finding your own city Even some player that have been on for a while are unsure how to find their city coordinates or where they are located on the world map. To find your city coordinates, you can either look them up in a battle report if someone has attacked your city, or you can find them on the region map. If you click on the region map icon from city view, you will automatically have your city midscreen when the region map pulls up. If this is the case, you can simply mouse over your city to read its coordinates like you do any other hexagon. However, if you are already out and about and don't want to come home, check your bookmark list. If you push the down button on your bookmarks, you will find a bookmark without a star by it. The example on the left is the only bookmark that player currently has. You can click on that, and your coordinates will appear in the coordinate window. You will NOT travel to your city unless you push the button right of the coordinates. If you DO want to travel home, the quicker way is by pushing the button shown down here on the right, which appears just next to your bookmarks.The brown button with the 1 will take you to your first city. The green button with the 2 (which you have to press the down arrow to see) will take you to your second city, if you have one. Bookmarks Creating a bookmark is easy. Simply click on the area you want to bookmark until you see a screen similar to that on the right. Then, click in the circle on the upper right of the screen. In this example, the circle is green because it is already bookmarked. If you are successful, the circle will remain green and the place will now show on your bookmark pull down list. To unbookmark, repeat the procedure. The circle will glow red as you hover over the green and will be blank again once the unbookmarking is successful. Although creating a bookmark is simple, navigating your bookmark list is another story. As you can see from the screenshot in the "Finding your own city" section above, most bookmarks simple give a vague description, they do not specify what it is you have bookmarked.